


We could get lost

by lons_nowhere2



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Might be canon in some parts, Might be non-canon in some parts, Non-Canon Relationship, Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi are besties, Rape/Non-con Elements, Set before the clone wars, Top Anakin Skywalker, Violence, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lons_nowhere2/pseuds/lons_nowhere2
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have been working well together, but one night it changes. Anakin acts differently and Obi-Wan is forced to wonder if this might be his fault. Left without answers and confusion he acts like he normally does. But his padawan seems to capsule himself off more and hides his feelings from his master. Until those feelings break out of him and swallow Obi-Wan, pulling him into the dark with Anakin. Where they both are forced to face fears and their inner torments. If they could just get lost and never turn back...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, this is something I just started, so please don't be too harsh on me. ;-) I can't promise anything on uploading time and how far this will go, but I hope you can enjoy this fic and have as much fun reading it, as I had writing it. :-)  
> I was inspired to write my own fanfiction because of Anorlost and their story "Love Was Such A Killing Thing". I did not copy anything (for example it's not the same ship), but either way, if you want to read something really good, read it! :-)  
> Have fun! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm sorry this is so short, next chapter will hopefully be longer :-(

Obi-Wan was on his way to the Jedi council. Walking with a quick pace and eyes pointing straight ahead, down the long walk to the council room. „Master Kenobi! “, a distorted voice resounded behind him. He stopped and turned around: “Master Plo Koon.”, he nodded and smiled slightly, waiting for the member of the Jedi council to catch up with him. They walked side by side, Plo Koon commenting: “There are more and more council meetings lately.”. Obi-Wan nodded, answering: “Because there are more and more threats coming towards us.”. “For every threat we are eliminating are more problems coming at us.”, Plo Koon said thoughtfully, letting his head dip down a little and looking at the ground for a few moments, before looking straight ahead again. Obi-Wan could feel sadness in him. It was not easy right now. Especially for Master Plo Koon. He was the star pilot of the Jedi and therefore the one that, more often than not, needed to go into battle. He had lost men, padawans and it was taking its toll on him, Obi-Wan knew that Plo Koon wouldn’t be the one to fall into a dark place or stop fighting, but he also knew that Plo Koon would have liked to go the peaceful way. Obi-Wan inspected the man out of the corner of his eye before answering: “If there is something that I can help you with, you know where to find me.”. They reached the door to the Jedi council, though before opening the door through the panel, Plo Koon laid a featherlight hand on Obi-Wans left shoulder and nodded thankfully: “Thank you, friend.”. He pressed the panel, opening the door and Plo Koon strode in, taking place in his chair next to Master Windu. Obi-Wan followed, the door closing behind him, taking a seat next to Ki-Adi-Mundi who nodded his large head at him.

Plo Koon had been good friends with his Master Qui-Gon Jinn, a man with a big heart and an even sharper tongue. He wore his heart on his sleeve, an honest and loyal man. Someone that stayed true to his colors and would not change to please anyone. Obi-Wan held him dearly and was thankful for him. Plo Koon valued the same things Obi-Wan valued in his dead Master. When Qui-Gon Jinn died, Plo Koon helped him get through the heartbreak and went form a Master to a dear friend.

“We found signatures on Rishi, a planet on the Outer Rim.”, explained Master Windu, his hands folded, resting his chin on them. “What kind of signatures?”, asked Yarael Poof, seemingly stretching his already very long neck more. Master Yoda grumbled, answering in his confusing standard: “Signatures there are, from the dark side.”. Obi-Wan furrowed his brows: “A Sith Lord? Rishi is a neutral planet, what would a Sith do there?”, “Not Sith, young Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. But a strong connection to the dark side they feel. If not fast enough we are, they will become a Sith. That may not happen!”, Yoda looked down at his hands. Mace Windu seized the conversation again and explained: “We need to stop that person from ever turning to the dark side.”, “Their hatred we need to turn into the good.”, “Yes”, Master Windu nodded, adding: “It seems their midi-chlorian amount is high enough to actually use the force. We need to either help them to the right side… or… stop them entirely.”. Plo Koon bend forward a little and asked: “How did we get to this information and these signatures?”. It was a legitimate question, the pieces of information were interesting and apt, normally there was only a spare amount of information, but now they had a good amount of them, still not enough to actually know how the person would react and what their decision would be, but still… Obi-Wan laid a hand onto his face, covering his mouth and chin. Thoughtfully he looked at Master Yoda and Windu. Master Mace Windu nodded towards Adi Gallia, sitting next to Yarael Poof with legs crossed over each other. She took her time, thinking and finally spoke in her high-pitched voice: “I have an informant on Rishi, she herself is not able to feel the force, but after a few deaths occurred, she was sure that something was out of place.”, “Rishi is not known for being the safest planet, so deaths occur there often. How did she know it was of interest?”, Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. “She sampled some blood, finding the midi-chlorian amount higher than normal, besides that she said that something about the way they died seemed off to her.”, Adi said thoughtfully, slightly shrugging. Saesee Tiin looked worried and said carefully: “Those seem to be very vague reasons, but on the other hand the information your spy gave us seem reasonable and grounded.”. The council nodded silently. Obi-Wan shifted in his seat, crossed his legs and letting his hands rest in his lap. Everything that was said seemed reasonable, yes… But on the other hand, going there because one of Adi Gallias informants had a “feeling” was making him uncomfortable with this mission. Plo Koon seemed to think the same, the way he leaned back in his seat showed his uncomfortable awareness. Master Windu put his hands together in front of his chest, only the fingertips resting on each other. He breathed in deeply and came to a conclusion: “We will do what needs to be done to keep the galaxy safe and the dark side low.”. Master Yoda nodded in agreement. “Thank you for your counsel. You may leave.”, Yoda ended the meeting and slowly the people started to get up and walk to the door. Obi-Wan stood up and also made his way to the door, when a hand was held up and Mace Windu said: “Master Gallia, please wait outside.”. She nodded and went out the door. Obi-Wan stood in front of Mace Windu and Yoda and waited patiently for one of them to say something. Master Windu put his hand down again and sighed. He made a voluptuous hand gesture, telling Obi-Wan: “Please, sit down again.”. Obi-Wan did as he was told, taking place in the chair right across both men. He breathed in deeply, feeling a little uneasy alone in the room with both of the smartest and wisest men in the whole council. “No need to feel nervous, Kenobi.”, Yoda said looking at him friendly. “How may I assist?”, asked Obi-Wan in return. Mace Windu put his fingertips together again and started explaining: “You are known for your finesse with words. People listen to you because of your skill with words and your skill of persuasion. Besides you being well-spoken, you’re good with the lightsaber.”. He could already tell where this was going. He nodded, listening and as Windu finished he concluded: “You want me to go on this mission.”. Yoda nodded: “Yes, of the light side convince them and eliminate the threat if not able to you are.”. Obi-Wan nodded, it seemed to be an easy mission, but he was smarter to even think arrogantly. “I will do my best. When should I set out?”, “Tomorrow morning, so that you will arrive in Rishi early evening, nobody will notice you two.”, Mace Windu spoke. Obi-Wan stopped, his eyebrows furrowing and careful to phrase his question: “Two, Master Windu?”, “Yes, you will take your padawan Anakin Skywalker with you. He needs to experience more than just simulations and this mission would teach him your way of talking and your calm. Do you disagree, Master Kenobi?”, Master Windus eyebrows lifted and he looked Obi-Wan over. Obi-Wan took a deep breath before shaking his head and answering: “No, Master Windu. I trust your decisions.”, “What is making you nervous?”, asked Master Yoda, now Obi-Wan had to answer, there was no way to duck out of that conversation and it would not shine a bright light on him, what he was going to say. “Master Yoda, Master Windu, I respect you and your decisions, but Anakin is too young”, “Do you fear he could shake the mission?”, asked Master Windu in return. Well, did he think that? No, but he knew that Anakin was temperamental and quite like his Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin had a sharp tongue. But him saying what he had just said, made it seem like he didn’t trust his padawan, which was not the truth. “Trust him you do, so let him learn. And you, we trust. Do not worry, Kenobi.”, Yoda reassured him and ending the conversation with: “A lot of preparing you must do. Gallia will help you.”. As Obi-Wan stood up he nodded towards both council members and left the room. Once he heard the door close behind him, he was able to take a deep breath. Adi was standing next to a window, looking out. As she heard him approach, she turned, smiling at him. “You will take the mission?”, “Yes.”, she handed him a data-pad explaining: “These are all the information you will need. Pieces of information about my informant and the report that she made, also some information about the planet and its inhabitants.”. He took the data-pad before both nodded at each other and she turning to leave, now he stood alone in front of the window. Obi-Wan looked out of the window. The city was still full of live, even though it was getting dark, the sun setting, scraping the horizon and painting everything in golden orange. He would still need to tell Anakin, brief him and prepare a plan. But first he would need to find that kid, lately, he seemed to find interest in running off or almost killing himself flying around the city on the highest tempo of a cruiser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and left kudos or comment. I'm still not sure on an uploading schedule, so please don't think too much of it, if I'm uploading two chapters in two days, but then only upload one chapter in one week. 
> 
> Have fun! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Obi-Wan had searched for his padawan unsuccessfully, he searched by himself, asked a few other padawans where Anakin might be and to keep an eye open for him, he also asked the Jedi knights, but nobody knew where to find him.

So, Obi-Wan went back to his quarters, looking over the information and hoping Anakin would answer his message that he had left on Anakins data-pad, but up until now, he had heard nothing.

Obi-Wan had searched for a few hours and had waited equally as long, but nothing… No sight of Anakin. Obi-Wan was slowly getting nervous, where was he and what was he doing? But he was also becoming increasingly more impatient. A padawan was supposed to stay on edge, being there if their Master needed anything, or if, like in their case, a mission was supposed to be taken care of. Tomorrow morning, that was in less than 12 hours, 5 to be exact.

Obi-Wan rubbed his face, fingers moving over his red beard. He had looked at every information, had taken time to look at everything from every angle and had already thought about the different decisions and outcomes. So, Obi-Wan decided he would take a bath. Taking a shower would be doing something, he wouldn’t just be sitting, waiting for his padawan. He got up, shut the data-pad off and walked into the refresher. Obi-Wan took his hooded coat off and folded it nicely, putting it in a small shelf that was built in the wall. He undid the clasp and his belt loosened and carefully he took it off, setting it beside the coat. Obi-Wan bent down and loosened his boots, then he removed the cloth around his multilayered tunic that kept it closed. He took the vest off, folding it and putting it onto the cloak, Obi-Wan then slipped out of the main part of his sand-colored tunic and lastly, taking off his brown undertunic. Now Obi-Wan was left in pants, socks and a loose, white undershirt, suddenly he heard a very quiet noise from his data-pad. He walked out of the refresher and into his bedroom.

The rooms for Jedi Masters looked like every other room, a short corridor leading to a small room, only a window, table and chairs in it. Then there was a door to the left and right. The door to the right was the refresher, equipped with a shower, toilet and a sink, as well as a small shelf. The door to the left was the bedroom, in it was just a bed and a small closet and a shelf, where Obi-Wan stored his books.

He stayed in the main room, picking up his data-pad from the table and turning it on to see what beeped. A message… Finally! A message from Anakin. He didn’t text a lot, on Obi-Wans request for him to come as soon as possible, the padawan only wrote “Coming now”. He didn’t even bother to use a dot or personal pronouns. Obi-Wan would need to put his shower on hold and was already on his way to the refresher to get dressed again, as he sensed Anakin. He felt panic in the boy, for not being there when needed. Obi-Wan would need to let him know that that would never happen again. If he wanted to become a Jedi, he would need to get his head into the game and actually do what he is told and not daydreaming and walking around aimlessly. He sighed and wanted to move further, as Anakin knocked on his door. Damn… he must already be here… Obi-Wan didn’t have time to put on clothes. But it also looked impious to just open the door for _his padawan_ in undergarments. So, Obi-Wan called out: “Please wait.”. Before hastily putting his tunic back on. Luckily, he had done it a million times before and could quickly slip in and out of it. He straightened his tunic and walked over to his door, touching the panel and the door opening quietly.

Anakin stood in front of him, not looking into his eyes, more onto his neck. His face was flushed, Obi-Wan could have bet that Anakin must have run here. “Anakin.”, he nodded, showing Anakin the way inside to the main room with a swift movement of his hand. Anakin didn’t say anything, ashamed and scared to be late and have kept him waiting, Obi-Wan could feel it. He showed him a seat on the table, across his chair. As Anakin sat down, Obi-Wan calmed him: “There is no need to be frightened or ashamed. You are late, it won’t happen again, am I right?”. Anakin looked up, nodded hastily and answered: “It will not happen again, Master!”. “Good, then let’s concentrate on what you came here for.”, after Obi-Wan calmed him and just moved on without asking any questions, Anakin cheered up and grinned at him, asking excitedly: “What are we doing?”, “We will be going on a mission, in less than 5 hours. So, I want to talk this over quickly and give you a general idea of what will be happening. And then you should rest, I can give you more detailed informations on the shuttle to the planet.”. Anakin listened closely and nodded thoughtfully. Obi-Wan could notice that Anakin pressured himself to listen extra closely to make up for him being late because normally he would only listen with one ear. And forget everything Obi-Wan had said so that he needed to repeat himself more than once.

He sighed and sat down, pulling out a hologram of Rishi, he started explaining: “This is Rishi, an outer rim planet. Everything that is illegal here, is legal on Rishi. Smuggling, piracy and theft, probably more. It is a neutral planet and therefore we need to cause as less trouble as possible and cause no stir. It is a tropical planet with many islands. We will land on this one.”, Obi-Wan zoomed in on a small island, big enough to take a week to cross, but small enough, that there might not be many people living there. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin who, to his surprise still paid attention. He smiled softly and started again: “But the mission itself is trying to convince a person to turn to the light side. We’ve been told, that they are attracted to the dark side, so we need to make sure to persuade them. We will be working with an informant of Master Adi Gallia. She knows where to find them and will help us. Is that clear? Any question remaining?”. Anakin thought for a little before hesitantly asking: “What if you can’t convince them, Master?”. Obi-Wan purposefully didn’t tell Anakin that the other option could be that persons death, but with that question, he needed to tell him the other option. He wanted Anakin to talk, not fight.

Obi-Wan nodded and answered truthfully: “If we can’t convince them of the good of the light side, we will need to eliminate them, to kill a possible future Sith lord.”. Anakin nodded and asked another question: “What about that spy? We can trust her?”. Obi-Wan nodded and stood up, placing the data-pad Adi Gallia had given him, in front of Anakin and telling him to read the girls files.

Obi-Wan stood behind Anakin, reading with him over his shoulder and making sure that he actually read it. Suddenly there was a change in Anakins mood, he went from comfortable to slightly uneasy, shifting in his seat and putting some distance between his shoulder and face and Obi-Wans face. Obi-Wan straightened again; since when did him being close to him make Anakin feel uneasy? That was the first time he had noticed such a sudden shift. Anakin kept his head down, seemingly reading, even though Obi-Wan knew he wasn’t reading, the file was not that long.

Obi-Wan moved around Anakin, taking the data-pad again and moving to the chair he sat in before, again. But he didn’t sit down, he put both of his hands on the table, bending over a little bit to catch Anakins eyes. “Anakin?”, he asked softly, but still with authority in his voice: “What were you doing that took you so long?”. Anakins eyes flicked up but moved down as fast as they came up.

Obi-Wans eyebrow lifted itself in curiosity. “Anakin…”, he was quickly interrupted by Anakin who stumbled over his words: “I-I was in the c-city.”. Anakin took a deep breath and Obi-Wan could see his cheeks glowing reddish from embarrassment. Now Obi-Wans eyebrows furrowed in concern as he asked: “And what did you do there?”. Anakin jumped up out of the chair and asked in a hastily, loud voice: “Was that everything, Master? I should be taking my leave and get a rest!”. Obi-Wan was speechless, only able to nod, but Anakin didn’t even wait for his answer and was already down the hallway. Obi-Wan watched Anakin close the door with a loud thud.

He let out a huff, what was that? He had never seen Anakin like this. Of course, Anakin could get temperamental, angry, sassy or sad… But he had never seen Anakin embarrassed, he always was so sure of himself, so proud and confident, but he seemed so unsure and uneasy just now.

Obi-Wan let himself fall on the chair and let his back rest against the back of the chair. He had known Anakin since he was quite young but something like this has never happened while he has known him. Obi-Wan scratched his beard and felt him worry about Anakin, maybe he should go to him and ask if everything was okay or apologize, but about what? The only thing that he did was ask Anakin what he did in the city and that was nothing despicable or mean, his voice also did not sound mad or anything. Obi-Wan was left in confusion and trying to understand what caused that reaction. But he didn’t come to any kind of conclusion, at least not one that made sense to him. Anakin was a teenager, he was young, so maybe it was something that only a teenage mind could understand. Well, he wasn’t an old guy himself, but some time had gone by since he had been a teenager himself.

Obi-Wan shrugged, deciding to leave Anakin to himself and waiting for him to clear every problem he had himself. Instead, he stood up, pushed the chair close to the table again, he did the same to Anakins seat and went into the bedroom. He took the freshly washed clothes off of the bed and brought them into the refresher, he decided to take a shower now. Obi-Wan got undressed, stepping into the shower and washing his hair, shampooing it well and scrubbing the sweat off of his muscular body.

If he already sweats in this weather in his Jedi robes, he ought to bring something thinner with him to Rishi, it will be quite hot and humid there. After drying himself off, he put on the fresh clothes, a white cotton shirt and long brown cotton pants. He brushed his wet hair out of his face and to the back of his neck. His hair was getting longer, he felt the water dripping from the tips of his hair onto the shirt he was wearing.

Obi-Wan looked himself over in the mirror and saw eyebags popping out under his eyes. Yes, he should go to bed and at least sleep the remaining… 3 hours… God, that would not be enough, well, he would need to sleep on the shuttle to Rishi then.

He shut the light in the refresher off and brought the folded clothes to a small cabinet in the corridor, put them in there and turned the light off in the corridor. Obi-Wan walked to the main room, switching the lights off in there too and walking to his bedroom, turning the light on and putting a few clothes from his closet into his over-the-shoulder-bag. He put the data-pad, with all of the pieces of information, in there too and a medical kit as well as a small tool with which he could repair his lightsaber if needed. That was all he needed, clothes and general utensils.

Obi-Wan shut the light and made his way to his bed in the dark. He pulled the blanket back and laid down, he still had wet hair and it would get the bed wet, but he definitely needed some sleep. He would already only get 2,5 hours of sleep and he was cussing Anakin out in his mind for only showing up that late. Obi-Wan breathed in deep, calming himself and thinking back to what happened to Anakin. He shook his head against the pillow, rolled over onto his side and buried the right side of his face in the pillows, before falling asleep quite quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm very sorry that it took so long. I had a lot of stuff going on with work and such. Hope you still like this chapter. :-)

An alarm shrieked in the dark and Obi-Wan awoke roughly. He sat himself up and turned the alarm off with the force.  
He felt his long hair fall in front of his face, but it was dark and he wasn’t able to see either way. He spoke with a raspy voice: “Lights on.”. And the lights turned on immediately. He flung the blanket off of himself and swung his legs over the bed and on the ground. He stood up and felt his legs shaking under his own weight, yes, he would definitely need to sleep on the shuttle, otherwise, he would do no good.

  
He pulled his shirt over his own head and pulled his cotton pants down, folding both and walking to the cabinet in the corridor, only dressed in his underwear. He put them to the other set of clothes and walked back to his bedroom, always checking the time. He made the bed quickly and started putting his socks and undershirt on. He had approximately half an hour to get ready, but he hadn’t told Anakin when to wake up, so Obi-Wan would need to look after him.

  
He somehow dreaded to get to the room of his padawan and waking him, but why? Probably because of yesterday night, it was embarrassing for Anakin and uncomfortable for Obi-Wan.  
He was finally fully dressed, looking at the time he noticed that he had only 20 minutes left. Anakin needed some time to get into his robe, so time for eating would be cut short. They just needed to take some food with them, Obi-Wan should have done that before going to bed, ordering something for breakfast to take with them, but his mind wasn’t paying attention for such a thing.  
He got his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Before leaving he looked about again, making sure he had everything. He turned off the lights again and left his room. Shutting the door behind him, Obi-Wan walked to the direction of Anakins room. He has never been in there or seen it when he thought about, but Obi-Wan could just imagine that it might look like chaos, clothes thrown about and everything else the padawan might need, scattered about.

  
He had a quick pace, 14 minutes left. The shuttle wouldn’t fly without them, he knew that, but being late to a mission is already a bad start to a mission and a bad omen. If they couldn’t even stand on the gateway at the right time, how were they supposed to even work under way more pressure than just a time limit.

  
Obi-Wan finally reached the room, knocking at Anakins door harshly and loudly. The padawan had their own room, the only difference to his room was, that they did not have a living room. It was just a bed, a small table and chair and then a refresher, it was also smaller than the Master's rooms.

  
Anakin didn’t come and Obi-Wan did not hear the heavy footsteps that were always a sign for Anakin. He needed to resort to another method, time was pressing and they didn’t have a lot of time left. So, Obi-Wan decided to call out for Anakin through the force, putting his hand on the door and breathing in deeply, he felt himself standing next to his padawan, who was laying flat on his stomach, still sleeping. “Anakin!”, he called out, nothing. No reaction. He needed to be more forceful: “ANAKIN!”. Finally, the padawan jumped up, pushing his upper body up and staring about in the darkness. “Master…”, he said sleep drunk. Obi-Wan was growing impatient: “Yes! You have exactly 9 minutes left to get ready! Open the door!”. Suddenly life went through Anakin and he jumped out of bed, hastily walking to the door. Obi-Wan took his hand off the door and waited for it to open, which it didn’t. Becoming annoyed now, he spoke through the force bond between them: “Open that damned door now!”. A few seconds later it opened, Anakin looked at him through squinted eyes, his hair a mess, the bun not bound, the padawan braid hanging in his face, dark circles under his eyes. But something else, besides him looking like he hadn’t slept for three days in a row, took Obi-Wans attention.

  
Anakin was holding a hand in front of his crotch, pulling the dark brown pants down lightly. Obi-Wan looked quickly up again, feeling his face flushing as Anakin turned his back to him and glowered: “Come in, I’ll be ready in a minute.”. That was normal… He was a teenager, that happened. Obi-Wan had had it too, although he can’t remember when the last time was that he had had a morning friend.

  
He stood in the room, looking around, it was a little bit messy, as he expected. Anakin was in the refresher putting on his clothes. Luckily, Obi-Wan did not need Anakin to know what he saw, his flushed face would have given it away.

  
Anakin threw the door open and stormed out. He didn’t look better than before, still squinting and also pulling the ends of the vest over each other to hide the morning erection, hair still not bound. That reminded him, he himself hadn’t brushed his hair, so he might look as wild as Anakin did. “Are you ready to leave? We have 4 minutes, no food and it takes about 10 minutes to get to the hangar.”, he knew he sounded annoyed but he couldn’t help it, not only was he annoyed by Anakin and his tendency to oversleep, but also annoyed because of himself, for not telling Anakin when to wake up and for the last night.

  
Because if that had not happened, this wouldn’t have happened. “Yes, Master.”, Anakin nodded, following his Masters quick pace. They still needed food though, so they would need to go to the canteen first, get some food and then run to the hangar. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Anakin binding a ponytail while walking. Obi-Wan felt his anger rise, but shoved it back down and took deep breaths as they reached the canteen. “Wait here.”, he said, putting a hand onto Anakins chest and slightly pushing him to a halt. Obi-Wan reached the counter and asked for some bread as well as drinks. The cook seemed annoyed but his subordinate was kinder and gave Obi-Wan a big meal.

  
“Thank you.”, he said, turning on his heels and running towards the door. A minute left and a way of 5 minutes minimum to go. With the free hand, Obi-Wan grabbed his padawan by the arm and pulled him with him, making him run. Anakin was taller by a little bit, not making him a giant, but also making the difference between them noticeable and making his legs longer and his strides wider.  
So, Anakin took the lead running towards the hangar and left Obi-Wan a few footsteps behind. Anakin reached the hangar and giving his all, spurted to the droid of their shuttle, telling him, they were ready to get going. Just a few seconds later Obi-Wan took a halt next to his padawan, bending a little bit backwards to open up his airways more and get a sufficient amount of air supply down his lungs.

  
Both of them were breathing heavily, but recovered quickly. The droid gave a few beeps of and told them to get into the aircraft.

  
Obi-Wan entered first, moving to the pilot's seat as Anakins voice called: “May I fly Master?”, “No, I’ll maneuver this vessel from the planet, after that you may take over.”.  
Obi-Wan loaded his bag under a bench and shifted over to the cockpit sitting down. Anakin joined him on the co-pilots seat. Obi-Wan handed him the box: “Eat, we’ll be flying for 12 hours.”. He checked all of the displays and switches, putting on his seatbelt, before closing the gangplank and turning the motor of the aircraft on.

  
The shuttle slowly lifted itself from the ground, winning in height as Anakin just stared outside. In a few minutes they were already high enough to give more power, to get out of the atmosphere of the planet. Obi-Wan pushed a lever to the highest setting and the vessel hummed loudly, getting faster and finally breaking the atmosphere of the planet. Obi-Wan flicked the switch for auto-pilot to on and opened his seatbelt, looking at Anakin.

  
“Do you not want to eat?”, Anakin was startled as if he had still been asleep the whole time. He shook his head: “No, I’m not hungry right now, Master.”.  
Obi-Wan felt his eyebrows furrowing, but stopped them soon enough. Anakin held the box up to his hands and he gripped it, saying: “I will leave something for you. And I want you to eat something, Anakin. Also, I will need to sleep a little bit. Please wake me if there is any problem.”. Anakin nodded, that was probably the most of an answer he was going to get from a sleepy Anakin.

  
He moved to the back of the shuttle, where the bench and a bed, let into the wall of the vessel, was situated. Obi-Wan sat down on the bench, ate a bit of bread and drank the warm liquid that everybody just called “Alarm”, because it woke you up. He still felt tired, closing the box and taking a look into the cockpit, seeing Anakin sit in the pilot's seat, back turned to him and a leg pulled up to his chest, Obi-Wan was sure he could give his padawan the responsibility of taking care of making it to Rishi alive.

  
He slid into the bed and laid face towards the cockpit. He pulled the covers up to his shoulders and slipped into a much-needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm alive...   
> I'm truly very sorry for not writing and publishing for such a long time, but I'm currently moving and have a lot of stuff to do. Hopefully, it'll get better once I'm fully moved.  
> Either way, I am really sorry and I'm very sorry that this chapter is also quite short, but I'll hope that you guys will like it either way. 
> 
> Thanks again for everyone that left kudos (I always get happy seeing them and have more will power to start writing again.) and enjoy this chapter.  
> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Fuck! He screamed the word over and over in his head. How the hell would anything like this even happen?! He must’ve been cursed. His Master had seen his fucking morning erection. But the thing is if it would have been anyone else, Master Piell or even Master Yoda he would have felt nothing, maybe he would have shrugged it off as something normal, but Master Kenobi seeing him, it.   
He didn’t know, it made him feel… embarrassed, but only slightly… The weirder thing was that it kind of turned him on. Seeing his Master realize what was going on and slightly flushing… It had done something to him.   
He couldn’t explain it, but it felt like he was waiting for a move from Obi-Wan. Him taking a step forward or reaching out for it. Anakin… he had felt longing, longing for Obi-Wan.   
He shook his head viciously, trying to shake these dirty thoughts out of his head. He could still feel his manhood press against the robe and throbbing in anticipation and desperation for relieve. This had happened more often than usual, getting a morning erection, his dreams must have become dirtier.  
Someone, another padawan, once told him that people that sleep on their stomach would supposedly have more erotic dreams. Anakin didn’t believe it, but currently, he’s finding himself believing it more and more.   
His thoughts shot from his erection to last night. He looked out of the cockpit window staring at the planets and the different systems they belonged to. They had just been talking about the mission, but once Obi-Wan moved closer to him, Anakin felt like he was hyperaware of everything Obi-Wan did. The way he settled the data-pad in front of him, the way Obi-Wan had put a hand on the back of his chair, the way he leaned slightly over his shoulder and read, the way he breathed close to his neck and the way Anakin himself felt it, goosebumps building on his neck, how Obi-Wan smelled and how his fingertips brushing against his shoulder felt.   
On one hand, Anakin didn’t want the sensations to end, on the other he felt uneasy, not knowing what these feelings meant. Anakin has had them before, but not in such a raw way. Whenever those feelings came, feeling Obi-Wans eyes locked onto him, watching him, they had always been in public, so he didn’t have such a great hyperawareness, because other stuff was happening around them. But this time was different. Anakin had actually been fully alone with Obi-Wan before, but it seemed that something changed.  
Suddenly he felt a shudder go through him and he remembered his little problem. What should he do? He felt awkward just going to the refresher and relieving himself with Obi-Wan sleeping and possibly waking up, but he could also not let it sit like that, that would hurt him more than being caught. He looked at the controls again, the autopilot was activated and everything else was clear.   
Anakin stood up quietly and sneaked his way to the back of the shuttle. He was already standing at the door to the refresher when he looked at his Master. A thought shot through his head, what would happen if… if Anakin would use Obi-Wan? Like he did yesterday with that stranger at that bar. No!... No! He couldn’t do that, he already broke the Jedi codex by having sex, he couldn’t break the trust of the only person that was always there for him. He took a deep breath, walking into the refresher, locking the door behind him.   
At first, Anakin didn’t think, but then Obi-Wan popped into his head, things that he could do to him, how his voice would sound moaning, how his naked body would look and the way he would twitch under his hands. Anakin bit the inside of his cheek and could taste blood. He imagined every little dirty thing and suddenly the pressure went away, his clasped jaw suddenly releasing his inner cheek and feeling himself shudder under the release of cum.   
What was he even doing…? Obi-Wan was his Master… Master Kenobi… And yet he couldn’t erase the pictures he had made himself in his head, it was as if he had pinned them inside of his brain. He rested his head on the cool wall, cooling down his flushed face. He needed to stop… Or he needed to get better at his training and make these thoughts non-accessible to anyone. One of the two…


End file.
